Reckless
by treacherously
Summary: The BAU has a new case & Reid has a new challenge in the form of a girl whose sister is the next possible victim of a sadistic serial killer. Either way it's a whole new ballgame & BAU team has found themselves in the middle of it. Reid/OC   actual plot.


"Like one who having into truth, by telling of it, made such a sinner of his memory, to credit his own lie." – William Shakespeare, _The Tempest_

* * *

><p>"Are there any more questions about opportunities in the FBI?" Rossi announced as he casually sat against the podium in the lecture room.<p>

As Rossi answered a question from an eager student Reid awkwardly shuffled behind him. He stacked his papers and handouts he'd passed around earlier in a vain attempt to show the statistical probabilities of each student succeeding and advancing into the Federal Bureau of Investigation for field work. He checked his watch again surprised by how quickly the recruitment lecture had taken and delighted that they might have enough time to grab a latte before heading back to the BAU.

"We'd like to thank you again for showing an interest in joining the FBI, please feel free to pick up a pamphlet on your way out." Rossi repeated again with a smile as people began to shuffle out of the room.

"You did great, kid." Rossi laughed, slapping him on the back. "Just lay off the statistical improbabilities next time."

"They've all watched Men in Black one too many times and just assume that if they join the FBI they get to run around chasing bad guys. It's far more complicated than that and it involves paper work." Reid tried to explain, holding up one of his hand outs.

"I know, but they're just kids too. Let them hold on to their dreams just a little longer." Rossi tried to reason with him as he shook his head.

"Hello David." A sultry voice came from behind them, the boys turned to see the Dean of the University looking particularly excited to see two Agents from the FBI.

"Carol, you look wonderful." Rossi smirked, lifting her hand to his lips. He subtly turned towards Reid whispering, "I'll meet you at the car in fifteen."

Reid resisted the urge to roll his eyes and exited the lecture hall disappointed that he was going to have to settle on a cup of BAU coffee which was nothing compared to a double shot espresso. It was a rather warm September day as he unfolded his ray bans to shield his eyes from the harsh glare of the sun. It'd been a couple weeks since his last unexplained headache and he wasn't sure what would trigger the next one. He glanced around the deserted courtyard and began to descend the brick steps when a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Doctor." A soft voice called from the corner of his eye. He glanced up to see a girl lying lethargically on top of the brick wall near him. Reid looked around confused wondering if she was addressing him and if so how did she know he had a doctorate.

"Can I help you?" He replied awkwardly, taking a step closer to her. The girl turned to her side, her brown hair showing glimpse of both red and blonde as if reflecting the sun itself. She smiled, tilting her head mirroring his expression, her eyes shield by her own sun glasses.

"I walked into your lecture by mistake. I thought it was a Shakespeare seminar." She explained rolling onto her stomach; Reid resisted the urge to advance towards her. The brick wall wasn't that wide and he was afraid she was going to roll off.

"Oh, do you want to apply to the FBI?" He asked slowly, confused as to where she was going with the current conversation.

"There is a tide in the affairs of men. Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. Omitted, all the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and in miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures." The girl quoted flawlessly, swinging up to a sitting position on the wall.

Spencer thought a moment before looking up at her, squinting behind his sun glasses to see her face. "Julius Caesar Act 4, scene 3." He stated wondering why she was quoting a conversation about a civil war.

"Good memory. It's a warning of what can happen when things that don't seem so important are ignored." She replied, biting her lip intrigued by his willingness to engage with her. "What a piece of work is a man, how noble in reason, how infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like a god! Man delights not me, nor woman neither, though by your smiling you seem to say so." She said again, appraising the man before her.

"Hamlet Act 2, scene 2." Spencer replied studying her as well, wondering what kind of game she was playing and decided to test her as well. "In following him, I follow but myself. Heaven is my judge, not I for love and duty, but seeming so, for my peculiar end; For when my outward action doth demonstrate  
>The native act and figure of my heart in complement extern, 'tis not long after but I will wear my heart upon my sleeve. For daws to peck at. I am not what I am."<p>

"Othello Act 1, scene 1. A man who's not afraid to admit to his faults, but not be defined by them? Good choice. " She laughed and began to stand up, she trembled a little and Spencer went to reach for her but she steadied herself.

"It seems that you have a good memory too." He replied, walking parallel to her down the steps at a casual pace. Wondering what she was going to say next, still perplexed by his interest in her.

"I have a photographic memory." She said off offhandedly, offering him a shrug. Spencer smirked, closing his eyes in acknowledgment, still not comprehending the purpose of her little Shakespeare trivia.

"An Eidetic memory." He said, calling it by its formal name.

"Something we have in common." She replied, knowing that piece of information from the lecture. She turned again to look at him, stopping at the end of the brick wall. She was suddenly nervous, she didn't have a clue as to what she was doing, but she needed help.

Spencer was intrigued by the girl on the wall with her similar gift of memory and knowledge of Shakespeare, but unless she was going to make sense sometime soon he really needed to get back to the BAU. "I'm sorry, but I really have to get going." He told her motioning towards the SUV parked on the street, turning away. The girl's heart leap into her throat, she couldn't miss her chance.

"Wait." She called out. "Can you help me down?" She asked while bending down, staring at the long decent to the ground.

Spencer sighed, but couldn't deny his chivalrous tendencies and approached the wall and the girl. As he got closer he was able to see how striking she was. She looked young, probably a few years younger than him. He held up his arms to grab hers as she bent over further, she placed her hands on his shoulders as she slowly slid down. Spencer felt a heat extend through his body at the proximity of hers slowly pushing up against him. When her feet touched the ground she took a stumbling step back to properly look at him, taking her sun glasses off.

"I need your help." She declared, once again biting her lip. The words echoed in Spencer head but he was too busy taking in the girl before him. She had clear green eyes and smooth pale skin, dusted with a few freckles on her cheeks. He continued to stare at her lips for a moment more before blinking the lingering thoughts away and repeating the last word he had heard. "Help?"

"You work for the FBI, right?" She asked so he could confirm what she already knew. He nodded, still trying to get his brain to relay what he was seeing and hearing.

"Technically I only work for a branch of the FBI which is the BAU, the Behavior Analysis Unit…" He tried to explain but the girl cut him off.

"My name is Sarah Locks, my sister Natalie Locks has been missing for almost two weeks. The police refuse to do anything about it and keep dismissing it as a runaway case, but my sister isn't a runaway. There was a sign of a struggle and then today I found this." She rambled, her nerves making her hands shake as she pulled out the note she received this morning showing him.

Spencer grabbed the paper and read over it carefully, his heat beat doubling when he saw the signature at the bottom of the page, he had no idea who this girl was but what he was holding in his hands was not good news. "I think you should come back to the BAU with me." He told her, searching through his things for an evidence bag, sealing the note inside. She nodded relieved, following him as he bounced down the stairs towards the car.

He grabbed for his phone, dialing it and waiting for an answer. "Hotch, I think I've got us a case." He said unsure of himself before once again glancing at the girl determined girl beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ Frustrated with lack of Reid love live and had some thoughts bouncing around in my head, this story will not only be a realistic OC/Reid story but also a working case on a serial killer. So T rating may change to M when needed. Feedback is always appreciated; expect the next chapter up before Friday._


End file.
